


Hypno Controls A B Up Down All

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Furry, Hypnosis, M/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Mind Control, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Things had built up between Ash and Gary over the years, their rivalry boiling down to their final face off. Each of them had caught one of every type of Pokémon it came down to see who raised who best. Collab with Ben10Yaoi
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Everyone
Kudos: 55





	Hypno Controls A B Up Down All

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Things had built up between Ash and Gary over the years, their rivalry boiling down to their final face off. Each of them had caught one of every type of Pokémon it came down to see who raised who best.

Ash had a secret weapon, he wanted the perfect psychic type to take on Gary, and from his experience there was one that fit the bill. Gary sent out his Machoke and Ash sent out Hypno.

'So this is the boy?'

'Yep that's him, you ready?' Ash thought, they had a psychic link which was gonna make this more fun. Hypno nodded, Machoke was flexing his muscles and Gary was smirking.

"So you finally are playing smart Ashy boy? Type advantage isn't gonna save you," he said and Marchoke gave an intimidating pose. "Machoke show him your thunder punch!"

Machoke's fist burst with electricity and he ran at Hypno. Hypno dodged the attack again and again Machoke working up a sweat from the battle. "Use Hypnosis!"

Hypno's coin swung back and forth, and the hypnotic waves hit Machoke stopping him in his tracks, Gary couldn't see but his eyes were swirling in a hypnotic spiral. "Wake up Machoke!" he called, but he wasn't asleep. Hypno put him under Ash's control.

'Machoke you will obey my every command, I see your bulge, Gary's got you pent up doesn't he? Serve me and your lust will be set free.' Hypno transferred Ash's thoughts to Machoke and the Fighting type nodded.

"Hypno use Psychic." he didn't attack Machoke like Gary thought he would, instead the psychic glow enveloped his body and the next thing he knew his clothing was ripped off, his body became completely exposed in 2 seconds flat, his 5 inch pecker was exposed, and before he could Machoke dashed around and put him in a full nelson.

"Machoke? What are you doing?" he gasped as he felt Machoke's hard cock poke at his ass through his speedos. He was blushing as Machoke dry humped him, his cock stirring up, he reached 6 inches hard.

"Machoke is working for me now Gary, don't worry you'll be to."

"What the hell are you doing Ash?" struggled Gary against Machoke, a feeble struggle though, Machoke was taller and stronger than Gary.

With one hand Machoke raised Gary’s arms above his head, exposing his pits. He was now free to trail his free hand down Gary’s body, the brunette shuddered and the fighting types hand soon took hold of his growing cock. Machoke started pumping Gary, his former master blushed and writhed in pleasure.

The whole time Ash watched which only fueled Gary’s embarrassment and arousal. His cock began to drip, and Machoke smeared his pre cum all over his length. In Gary’s heated lust he began to sweat, Machoke nuzzled his pit and gave it a playful lick. “Gah stop it you perverted Pokemon!!” Gary cursed finding enjoyment from having his pits licked.

Machoke licked the left pit and then moved onto the right, never stopping his pumping. Gary couldn’t hold back and soon found himself cumming, his cum erupted from his dick spraying all over Machoke’s hand. The fighting type took his cum soaked hand and smeared it all over Gary’s stomach and chest.

Ash smiled. "Hypno, Use Hypnosis on Gary." commanded Ash, Gary gave a futile last ditch effort to struggle, Hypno nodded and started to swing his coin, back and forth...back and forth until Gary's eyes caught the coin and he stopped struggling, standing still in a quiet, feeble state. Gary’s cock was hard once again, and he began to drool.

Ash grinned at the thought of having his rival, his enemy under his control, and now that his thought, was reality. Ash couldn't help but laugh. Machoke kept dry humping Gary, Ash seeing his large bulge and Gary's small pecker, both rock hard.

"From now on Gary, you take orders from me." commanded Ash. "You are my slave and will be for the rest of your life." grinned Ash as he walked over and stroked Gary's cock. "You will not cum until I allow it, understood?" asked Ash.

Gary nodded and Ash looked to Machoke, the command also aimed at him. Machoke nodded. "Good, now that you both are under my..." said Ash before he was cut off by a strong, deep gasp.

"What is this!?" exclaimed Lt. Surge, Leader of the Vermilion Gym.

"Just a good time." grinned Ash. "Him To, Quickly. He's a lot stronger then Gary." thought Ash, sending his thoughts to Hypno who just nodded and started to wave his coin. "No...No..." said Surge as he looked into the coin, his mind fading away.

"Good...." grinned Ash as he called out Pikachu. "Now the real fun can begin."

“Surge start stripping, Gary strip me, Machoke lose those speedos, the commands were obeyed and Gary came over and began stripping Ash of his clothing while Machoke and Surge began stripping themselves.

Gary started with Ash’s shoes and socks, exposing his sweaty feet, the scent had Gary moaning, and Ash let Gary have a taste, just a small one. Then Gary removed Ash’s vest and shirt exposing his lean body, Ash’s travels had built his body up right, his body giving off a manly musk. When Ash’s pants fell his hard cock sprang up and slapped Gary in the face. He moaned and nuzzled the length, feeling his own pulse in delight. Ash stepped out of his pants, and grabbed Gary by the hair and he rubbed his cock against his face.

Surge had an impressive body, thick with muscles and an incredibly thick cock his length reaching 8 inches. His balls and pits were hairy and he had a treasure path up to his navel. Machoke by far the biggest of them his thick monster of a cock reaching 12 inches, Hypno reaching the same girth as Ash, but was 11 inches and Ash was 9.

“Gary service Machoke while I set Surge up,” the command was issued and Gary got on his knees and began sucking Machoke’s massive cock pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Machoke moaned and began to drool as Gary bobbed his head slurping and sucking his cock while one hand pumped him and the other hand fondled his balls.

Ash brought out a strange ball and came over to Surge with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. “Surge call out Raichu,” the man obeyed and called out his electric type mouse pokemon. Raichu glared at Pikachu before Hypno began to swing his coin, it was Pikachu’s turn to smirk as Raichu became their slave. “I got this device from my friend Clement, a very interesting device, it requires two electric types.”

The ball was thrown and it became a strange machine, similar to a fucking machine crossed with a milking machine. Pikachu ran over to it, and Raichu went over as well. Clear tubes came out one incasing Pikachu’s 5 inch pecker and the other incasing Raichu’s 7 inch pecker the other incasing Surge’s cock. Two Aipom arms came out and took hold of Surge and brought him over spreading his legs wide and positioning him in front of the 7 and a half inch dildo.

Ash picked up the remote and switched it on. All three began to moan as powerful suction assaulted their cocks. The machine absorbed Pikachu’s and Raichu’s electricity and began to activate the fucking machine part, the dildo was thrust into Surge’s ass making the man howl in pleasure. “This will get your ass ready for me,” he explained and turned up the dial. The suction increased as did the pace of the fucking machine, in no time Pikachu and Raichu were cumming, the machine sucking up their seed and the cum was emptied into the dildo which spilled it inside Surge. “Get’s you nice wet and loose, Clement is a genius.”

Hypno groaned caressing his own length. “Don’t worry buddy I haven’t forgotten about you, why don’t you give Surge a taste of your dick?” Hypno jumped to it, and stuffed Surge’s mouth with his cock. Surge’s moans sending pleasing vibrations through the pokemon’s stiff length.

“Now for my fun!” He eyed Machoke’s ass, and pumped his dick. “Oh yes great fun!”

Ash grinned as he walked over to Machoke and smirked. Ash rubbed his hard cock and went behind the muscled pokemon. "Having fun Machoke?" asked Ash as the massively cocked Pokemon fucked Gary's mouth with vigor. Gary moaned as Machoke pumped his big cock in and out of his mouth, moaning as he jacked his own cock. "Remember Gary, No cumming." he smirked.

Ash got on his knees and spread Machoke's huge purple cheeks and looked at his tight pucker and smiled. Ash dove in and licked up and down his hole. Machoke moaned louder and Ash smiled as he licked faster and deeper, tongue fucking his hole. Once his hole was nice and wet, Ash got up rubbed his cock. "Good enough." smirked Ash as he lined his cock up with Machoke's hole and thrusted in, balls deep. Machoke let out a howl of pleasure and pain as Ash started to thrust harder.

Ash smirked and pumped his cock in and out of Machoke's ass at piston speed. Ash moaned and smirked as he clicked a button on his belt; the pokeball contraption becoming disabled as Surge fell to the ground, his face being throughly fucked by Hypno. Pikachu and Raichu were removed from their device and Pikachu smirked as his cock was still rock hard. "Pika; Pika." commanded Pikachu as Raichu nodded and crawled over. Raichu began to suck on Pikachu's cock and Ash smiled as his companion was serviced.

"Cum Machoke." grinned Ash as Machoke moaned and with one final thrust into Gary's mouth, Machoke's huge balls unloaded a massive load of cum into Gary's mouth. Gary moaned and tried to drink it all but was blasted onto the ground by the fire hose of cum and was drenched from head to toe in Machoke's thick seed.

"Machoke clean him up, and have fun with it," the command brought a smirk to the fighting type's lips. He grabbed Gary and began licking his cum soaked body, running his tongue up over his body lapping up his own seed along with Gary's sweat. The brunette whined in need as he still was unable to cum.

Ash moved moved over to Surge and removed the dildo still stuffed up his ass, he fingered his now loose wet hole. "Man Clement's machine did a nice job, I'll have to thank him," Surge moaned around Hypno's cock as Ash's fingers rubbed his sweet spot. The vibrations ran through Hypno's cock and the psychic type came blowing his load into Surge's mouth. Ash grabbed him by the hair. "Swallow it!" Surge obeyed and swallowed all his seed.

"Go have some fun with Machoke, while I play with Surge," Hypno nodded and left Ash to play with the former gym leader, he was his pet now. Ash lined up his cock, letting the tip kiss his puckered hole. He gripped his muscled cheeks and thrust in, burying his cock in one powerful thrust. Surge howled in pleasure, his cock twitched and began to drip.

Ash fucked Surge hard, thrusting against his firm ass, he aimed for his sweet spot and when he hit it Surge cried out in pure bliss, drool running down his chin.

Machoke licked Gary from head to toe, licking his body all over and enjoying the warm taste of his own cum all over Gary. Machoke smiled, his dick pulsing and laid the squirming Gary down and shoved his massive cock into Gary's mouth, letting his big, sweaty balls drop onto the rest of Gary's face as Machoke began to suck Gary's, much smaller cock. Gary whined and sucked as he was still unable to cum.

Hypno walked over and saw Machoke's ass and smiled as he stroked his hard on. Hypno lowered Machoke's ass, forcing Gary to quickly take in more of Machoke's cock and thrust in. Machoke crying out in pleasure as Hypno fucked his tight ass. Hypno smiled and fucked Machoke harder, forcing his balls and cock harder and deeper into Gary's face and mouth.

Ash smiled and continued Surge's hard fucking; smiling as Surge drooled; just because Ash was inside of him. He loved his new pet, Surge was perfect for the role; his tall, horny pet. And as for Gary... "Machoke!" called Ash as he continued fucking Surge; thrusting harder when Machoke looked to show dominance. "Gary is your new pet. He'll be a good dog and service all your needs." smirked Ash as he continued fucking Surge. Machoke nodded. "Machoke!" he said. Ash smiled and with one final thrust, he moaned and shot a large load, deep into Surge's ass.

Surge moaned loudly as Ash filled him. Ash pulled out and Surge whimpered, shaking his perfect ass at Ash who only smiled and shook his head as he walked over to the threesome. "Since you're a pet owner now..." said Ash as he took out a collar from Clement's lab, he'd swiped a few of them before he left. It was a collar that allowed Pokemon to speak like a human. Ash smiled and put the collar around Machoke's neck and smirked. "Thank you." said Machoke as he looked surprised at his own speech.

Ash smirked, he brought his fingers to Surge's ass and fingered the muscles man's ass, causing some of his load to spill out and run down his crack to his perinium and balls. His still hard cock was ready for some more, and he wanted a taste of Gary's ass this time. "Do you mind if I play with your pet?"

Machoke smirked, "Yes, I want to see you fuck him!" Hypno reached up and plaid with Machoke's nipples, the fighting type moaned and using psychic powers Machoke was put on his hands and knees, Hypno smirked and fucked Machoke harder. "I love psychic pokemon cock!" He moaned.

He smacked Gary's ass. "Get over there and suck him pet!" Gary obeyed and came over to Ash, the brunette sucked down his large cock. Surge came around to the other side and began to lick Gary's hole, thrusting his tongue in and out. Gary's moans around his cock felt amazing.

Raichu was forced over to Surge, his weeping cock, slidding along Surge's crack. Pikachu grinned and thrust his length into Raichu's ass, making the larger electric type moan and buck against his former master.

Ash whipped Gary around so his face was now buried into Surge's crotch, his eyes blurred as the man's thick musk overwhelmed his senses. He thrust into Gary's wet ass, causing spit and cum to overflow and spill out. "I knew you'd have a slutty tight ass Gary!" he moaned, he held his hips and started thrusting in and out.

Raichu's cock filled Surge's ass, at the same time as Ash filled Gary. The elcetric types cock slid into his channel with ease, his cock much smaller than Ash's, but this cock had a unique trait the tip gave off little jolts, nothing harmful, having jolts hit his sweet spot had Surge cumming with every thrust, his cum flooding down Gary's mouth.

Soon Gary could no longer contain the man’s cock and seed and got covered in cum once more.

Epilogue

Ash stayed as the master of the little harem. Machoke and Hypno were his right hand, and Pikachu and Raichu were his left. Gary and Surge were his first batch of pets, he kept them pumped with cum. He took great joy in making them clean his body every day with their tongues and giving them a good fucking before letting Machoke play with them for the day.

Hypno assisted Ash with gaining two more pets. Paul and Barry, he made them into his personal dogs. Paul had his cock bound with 3 cock rings, and had a 10 inch vibrator stuffed up his ass at all times. He loved seeing his purple haired rival on his hands and knees licking his feet. Barry had such a hard on for Paul so he let Paul fuck Barry but he wasn’t allowed to cum inside him.

Barry was stuffed with 7 egg shaped vibrators, they buzzed, and rubbed his insides. He was such a quick shot he let him cum all over Paul’s face and body. If Paul wanted to get clean he had to suck Ash off. He did give Infernape a few rounds with Paul, letting his huge fire Pokémon cock pound away at his ass.

Hypno got to have Richie as his own personal pet, he licked and sucked his cock while Ash pounded away at the young boy’s hole. Hypno enjoyed leading the boy around by a leash, letting his vibe bump his sweet spot as he moved.

Trip and Conway, were made into Ash’s slaves, Trip was stripped naked wearing only a collar, with a special cock ring around his dick, with a push of a button the ring would shock his cock making the boy cum, and Ash had him lick his own cum off the floor. To add in the fun Ash took pictures of him doing it using his own camera.

Conway thought he was to smart to be hypnotized, but he soon joined Ash’s harem as a slave. The nerdy boy was hung atleast 11 inches in length, Ash enjoyed playing with it bringing Conway to the edge of release then making him work for it. Conway was a skilled pit licker, and it turned him on so much he found himself cumming from licking Ash’s sweaty and hairy pits. 

Brock became his willing slave, he stayed naked at all times, he let Ash use him as a cum dump or a foot rest he enjoyed it, apparently Professor Ivy really messed him up. He did help Ash get control of other gym leaders.

Morty was his personal favorite, fucking the ghost type gym leader was so hot, he fucked him sidesaddle pumping his cock with his left hand. He often left Morty tied up in bed, horny and needy letting his lust build and shatter his mind.

Falkner was another favorite, he kept the flying type gym leader naked and hard, he kept him in a large bird cage stuffed with a dildo, to come out he had to suck Ash off, and once he did he got to be fucked by Ash and whoever else Ash wanted to see fuck him. He slept in the cage belly full of cum.

Volkner was a his last favorite, he was stripped of his clothes, Ash took his cherry, and after that Surge was allowed to fuck him every day. When Surged fucked him Ash was sure to fuck the older male. Volkner became Pikachu’s cum dump.

He had plans for Unova and Kalos but for now he was sated with his horny slaves and pets.

end


End file.
